Talk:Hate and Love: Dimensional Rift/@comment-7180588-20170312191929
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:05Chase McFly Test *I keep forgetting to save the RP that comes after Back To Normality? *Luckily, we only did a smidgen of that *1:06Duggie Davenport Ok *1:06Chase McFly You okay with doing the scene with Bree's new house again? *1:06Duggie Davenport yeah. *1:06Chase McFly Bree: Angus, Olive, Chyna, Fletcher, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar *I have gathered you guys here because you're my oldest freinds on the team *Do you like my new house? *1:08Duggie Davenport Chase: yeah. Why not invite Maya or Cyd though? *1:09Chase McFly Bree: Because I only hate room for 9 people in my time carrier **Have *1:09Duggie Davenport ok *1:09Chase McFly The transporter part, that is *However, I suppose I'll call Maya to help us teleport *1:09Duggie Davenport ok. *1:09Chase McFly Bree: Maya, get here fast! You need to see my new U.S.S. Timecarrier *1:10Duggie Davenport maya: gotcha *1:10Chase McFly Oliver: So now it's a spaceship, isn't that cool, guys? *1:10Duggie Davenport Here I am *1:10Chase McFly Kaz: Great having you here Maya *1:11Duggie Davenport Thanks. *1:11Chase McFly Kaz: No problem, my one-time girlfriend *1:12Duggie Davenport Ok. *1:12Chase McFly Bree: Everyone into the U.S.S. Timecarrier! *(Everyone wals in) *What do you guys think? *Cool tech? *1:13Duggie Davenport I like it *1:13Chase McFly Fletcher: A spaceship is such a nice enterprise *Oh man, I just made a pun... *1:14Duggie Davenport Haha *1:15Chase McFly Bree: This is the best room here *The Transporter Room *1:15Duggie Davenport What room is this. *1:15Chase McFly If we stand in the 9 spots *We'll all think of the same time *Triggering the technology *1:16Duggie Davenport Ok *1:16Chase McFly As Maya hits the "Away" button, we'll be beamed into our bodies from that time *You up for that, maya? *1:17Duggie Davenport ok. *Yeag. *1:17Chase McFly (Everyone gets in position) *(They all think 2017) *1:17Duggie Davenport away button push *1:17Chase McFly Maya accidentally presses a button that reads Butterfly Effect *Before she presses the away button *The EAF arrive in 2017 *Reese: You guys are back, yay! *What was the future like? *1:19Duggie Davenport bree: what do you mean. *1:19Chase McFly I'm going to land the Minnow 8 now *Reese: Hello? Earth to Bree? *1:19Duggie Davenport what is the Minnow 8 *1:19Chase McFly I just sent you 20 years into teh future **The *1:19Duggie Davenport oh *1:19Chase McFly The time-ship we're on, duh *Are you guys okay? *1:20Duggie Davenport Yeah *1:20Chase McFly Chasey, I'm so glad we're back together *1:20Duggie Davenport chase: we are dating *1:20Chase McFly Reese: I know, isn't it great that we just got back together/ *1:21Duggie Davenport Ok *1:21Chase McFly Reese: Now let's go to college, everybody *1:21Duggie Davenport Ok *1:22Chase McFly Chase, I'm coming to yours, isn't that so great? *1:22Duggie Davenport yeah. *1:22Chase McFly Reese and Chase leave *Reese: Fletcher, where's olive? *1:23Duggie Davenport Fletcher: I don't know *1:23Chase McFly Why is Chyna here? *Aren't you dating Olive? *1:23Duggie Davenport chyna is my girlfriend *1:23Chase McFly Reese: I'll tell Olive *Olive, guess what? *Fletcher is cheating on you with Chyna *1:24Duggie Davenport no I have been dating her before I met yiiyy *you. *1:25Chase McFly Reese: Olive Daphne Doyle-Valentine, Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby, you two are way out of it *Sorry for your break-up *1:25Duggie Davenport Valentine? As in Skylar Valentine *1:26Chase McFly Reese: Yes, that's Skylar's last name. *Son of Horace and **Daughter *1:26Duggie Davenport ? I think Skylar is about to attack me. *1:26Chase McFly Skylar: What do you mean? *Why would I attack you? *1:27Duggie Davenport I broke with Olive, your sister *1:27Chase McFly Reese: Glad you remember that you're sisters *Skylar: But you were never with Olive *I'm so confused *1:28Duggie Davenport I know that. *We were just really close friends *1:28Chase McFly Reese: Let me see what's differnet about you guys *Skylar, what is your last name? *1:29Duggie Davenport Valentine *1:29Chase McFly Kaz, you are the best cousin ever *Daughter of Horace Valentine? *1:29Duggie Davenport yeah. Kaz: since when are we cousins *1:30Chase McFly Reese: Since my father Roddissius married your anut Bertha **Aunt *And they had me, Roman, and Riker *1:31Duggie Davenport I don't remember that. *1:31Chase McFly You remember our cousins, Teddy, Gabe, and PJ? *All 11 of your siblings? *1:31Duggie Davenport Yeah. *1:32Chase McFly Why is there fire on your hand? *Everybody, Kaz is a mutant now1 *1:32Duggie Davenport i have superpowers *1:32Chase McFly Wow, I'm friends with some crazy people.. *For the longest time, I thought Olive and Fletcher were the only mutans here *While Chase was bionic until his mom died *His biological one *1:33Duggie Davenport Since when are my friends brother and Olive mutants *1:34Chase McFly But I'm sure we ANTS will accept you, Kazzy my cousin *1:34Duggie Davenport youre an ANT *1:35Chase McFly Since Bridget Quimby, Jerry Quimby, Diane Doyle, Robert Doyle, and Horace Diaz were all mutants **Valentine, not Diaz *1:35Duggie Davenport Ok *1:36Chase McFly Skylar and Oliver may be mutants, but they haven't unlocked powers yet *And yes, I'm an ANT *1:37Duggie Davenport ik. *1:37Chase McFly My talent is similar to Fletcher, Chase, and Olive's mutant ability\bionic implant *Chase, Bree, you two should go home *1:37Duggie Davenport What is it? *1:37Chase McFly It's getting late *What is what, my talent? *I'm talented at making people do whatever I want them too *1:37Duggie Davenport why should bree and Chase go home *1:38Chase McFly All of us should go home *1:38Duggie Davenport ok *1:38Chase McFly It's practically nightfall *Oh, you guys remember where you live right? *1:39Duggie Davenport . Davenport Mansion right *1:39Chase McFly Skylar, Olive, you're three and a half blocks away from Logan-Webster High. *Oliver, Fletcher, you guys live in the opposite direction *Chyna, you're over near Oliver and Fletcher, you too Angus *Yep, Davenport Mansion, over on Labrat Avenue *1:41Duggie Davenport Ok *1:41Chase McFly (Everyone heads home) *Chyna: Logan-Webster? *Thats' funny *1:42Duggie Davenport Oliver: yeah *1:42Chase McFly (Bree and Chase get home first) *Donald: There you kids are. *I've got new for you *Tasha's pregnant *This is pretty soon after our wedding *1:43Duggie Davenport bree: we're home. That's great Mr. Davenport *1:43Chase McFly Donald: I miss Annie a lot *And why aren't you calling me Dad anymore? *1:44Duggie Davenport Sorry, dad. Where is Uncle Douglas *1:45Chase McFly Donald: He's over talking with Leo *They're going to play catch *1:45Duggie Davenport ok. *1:45Chase McFly I'm glad you don't have your abilities anymore, Chase *The Commando Power *1:45Duggie Davenport Why? *1:46Chase McFly It overrided your awesoem personality *1:46Duggie Davenport Ok. *1:46Chase McFly Adam: Hey, Chase *1:46Duggie Davenport Hey, Adam *1:47Chase McFly Adam: I love how we're the descendants of two of the 4 magical families on this planet *1:47Duggie Davenport what 2 magical families exactly *1:47Chase McFly The Davenports and The Hendersons *1:48Duggie Davenport Why are they magical. Who are the other 2 *1:49Chase McFly Adam: The Doyles and Valentines, while the Quimbys and Chestnuts, Duncans, and Parkses are talented. *1:49Duggie Davenport Ok *1:49Chase McFly They're magical because of this ancient artifact called The Arcturion *Known to have the only superpowers in the universe *Until members of the 4 families touched it *1:50Duggie Davenport ok. How come we don't have superpowers. *1:50Chase McFly Adam: Remember, Mom's energy fueled your super-powers, Chase *Bree's should come in any day now *Adam lifts a bed up. *1:51Duggie Davenport Oh yeah. Don't you and Bree and Douglas, and Dad have powers *1:51Chase McFly Adam: Yep *1:52Duggie Davenport so all 4 of you have superpowers *and I don't *1:52Chase McFly Yep, but Leo doesn't *1:52Duggie Davenport ok *1:53Chase McFly Leo: Hey Big A, Big C, Breezer, want to join me nd Uncle Douglas in our game of catch? *1:53Duggie Davenport Yeah *1:54Chase McFly Leo: Cool. *I'll go ask Zack and Cody if they want to join as well *Bree: I just figured it out, Chase1 *1:55Duggie Davenport ok *what is it. *1:55Chase McFly Bree: We're in an alternate reality? *I must've installed a faulty software triggered through m butterfly effect button' *That means we replaced versions of us and they... *1:56Duggie Davenport Makes sense. I think Maya also presssed the butterfly effect button *1:56Chase McFly Bree: Why would she do that? *BRB *1:57Duggie Davenport On accident of course. *1:57Chase McFly Back *Meanwhile, at the Valentine House *Horace: Skylar, have you unlocked your powers yet? *1:59Duggie Davenport yea. *1:59Chase McFly Olive: This is surreal. We are not sisters *1:59Duggie Davenport Neither do I. *2:00Chase McFly Diane: Stafanie just called, Skylar. *2:00Duggie Davenport Ok *2:00Chase McFly She wants you to join the newspaper club *2:01Duggie Davenport ok. I will do that. *2:01Chase McFly Horace: You look sad, Olive. Did you and Fletcher break up? *2:02Duggie Davenport olive: we were never dating *2:03Chase McFly Horace: But you too tried so hard... *Wait a minute... *Are you from an alternate reality? *2:03Duggie Davenport yes!!! *2:03Chase McFly Horace: I'll get you guys out *Who cam with you? *2:03Duggie Davenport so is Skylar and our friends. *Bree, Chase, Chyna, Angus, Oliver and Fletcherand Kaz *2:05Chase McFly Horace: Wow *Where is is the Minnow 8? *2:06Duggie Davenport at the dock in Reese's spot *2:06Chase McFly Horace: Alright *(They head over to Oliver and Fletcher's hosue) *Oliver: It's so weird having a normal life with two loving parents, a brother, and a sister *2:07Duggie Davenport fletcher: yeah it is *2:07Chase McFly Horace: Oliver, Fletcher, you've got to come back with us *2:08Duggie Davenport great *2:08Chase McFly Fletcher: Olive, Skylar, where are we going? *2:09Duggie Davenport Back to our reality *2:09Chase McFly Horace: Not yet, we need to get the others *To the Parks' house *Cameron: Chyna, I can't believe you said you'd rather have Angus as your brother *You seem a bit out of it *2:10Duggie Davenport i would!! *2:11Chase McFly Horace: Chyna, you've got to come back with us! *2:11Duggie Davenport Great. *2:12Chase McFly Cameron Bye Chyna *(They arrive at the Davenport House) *Horace: Bree, Chase, you've got to come back with us! *2:13Duggie Davenport Chase: Great *2:13Chase McFly (They head to the Chestnut house) *Horace: Angus, you've got to come back with us! *2:14Duggie Davenport angus: great *2:14Chase McFly (They head to the Duncan House) *Reese: Bye Kaz, hope you get home safely *2:15Duggie Davenport Kaz: I will *2:15Chase McFly Horace: C'mon Kaz, we need to take my speed scooter to the Minnow 8 *2:16Duggie Davenport great. *2:16Chase McFly (Kaz jumps on the scooter and they arrive at the time-ship) *Horace: Well, here we are *Into the cockpit *Places, everybody *2:17Duggie Davenport Gotcha *2:17Chase McFly Horace clicks the button that says "Reverse Butterfly Effect" *As the gang travels home, they whiz past their alternate reality counterparts *Oliver gawks at Skylar's aglessness' *Chyna: Yay, we're home! *2:19Duggie Davenport Yeah we are *2:19Chase McFly (Time for a new ep?)